


Question d'habitude

by Skayt



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Friendship, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: Pourquoi Coulson connaît-il par cœur les plans des systèmes d'aération de la base ? Facile : l'agent Barton.Pourquoi sept Avengers fixent-ils un plafond ? Facile : l'agent Barton.





	Question d'habitude

**Author's Note:**

> Risque de spoilers sur la saison 3 de Agents of SHIELD

Ils écoutent Coulson prendre les choses en main et lancer ses directives.

Fondamentalement, ce n'est pas grand chose. Il le fait toujours, ça, prendre les choses en main.

Parfois qu'on le veuille ou non (souvent qu'on ne le veuille pas, songe Mack) mais c'est une autre histoire.

 

Pour le coup, pourtant, ils sont contents que Coulson prenne les choses en main.

Surtout qu'il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait (pour une fois).

Non parce que... faut pas croire mais, parfois (souvent), Coulson dirige d'une main de fer, avec un aplomb incroyable, des situations qu'il ne comprend pas.

C'est difficile de tout comprendre quand on voit à quel point le monde devient fou.

Taré.

Complètement dingue.

C'est à marcher sur la tête (et c'est pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air).

 

Fitz regarde rapidement et, il l'espère, discrètement, les plans de la base.

C'est pas qu'il doute de Coulson, c'est juste que... il veut être sûr que l'autre ait raison.

Une erreur est si vite arrivée.

Surtout en ce qui concerne les plans des conduits d'aération et conduits d'eau.

Après tout, excusez-le, mais ce n'est pas le genre de truc qu'on connaît par cœur, dans une base. Directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D ou pas directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D.

Il semble que, pour le coup... si. Justement, les plans des conduits sont bien un truc que Coulson connaît par cœur.

 

C'est pas du tout bizarre, c'est bien !

 

\- Vous savez qu'il y a peu de risque pour que Barton mette un jour les pieds dans la base, n'est-ce pas ? Demande May.

 

Coulson soupire.

 

\- Oui. Mais on ne sait jamais. Les miracles sont toujours possibles.

 

Melinda le regarde longuement.

Elle finit par secouer la tête mais n'insiste pas et préfère garder le silence.

Elle n'a pas manqué le choix des mots, par contre.

« Miracle ».

 

Le sujet « Barton » est un sujet sensible.

Difficile à aborder avec Coulson.

_Impossible_ à aborder avec Coulson.

Les mois qui passent, les années qui défilent, et son ancien agent qui continue à le croire mort ne sont pas pour arranger les choses.

 

Le sujet « Barton » revient cependant sur le tapis quelques heures plus tard ; une fois tous les primitifs éliminés et Ward / Alveus de nouveau dans la nature.

Une fois tranquilles, donc, Barton revient sur le devant de la scène.

 

\- Coulson ? Comment... pourquoi diable vous connaissez les plans des conduits et où ils mènent ? Pourquoi ne pas les boucher, histoire de rendre la base impénétrable ?

 

May et Coulson se jettent un regard oblique.

Ils sont seuls à connaître la réponse.

Si le second aura du mal à se justifier, la première est plus que décidée à ne rien dire.

Ce n'est pas à elle de le faire. De le dire, de l'expliquer. Ça ne la concerne pas.

 

\- On avait un agent qui... il passait souvent par là pour aller d'un point A à un point B, dans la base. J'étais son responsable donc c'était à moi de le trouver. Ou de mener l'équipe de recherche pour le faire.

 

Daisy hausse un sourcil.

 

\- Vous lanciez des équipes de recherche dans la base pour trouver un agent ?

\- Je n'ai jamais passé autant de temps dans des conduits d'aération que pour le trouver. Et j'ai toujours pensé que Fury me l'avait assigné pour se venger de quelque chose que j'avais pu lui faire.

 

Encore un peu et ils jureraient entendre de la nostalgie dans la voix de Coulson.

Les conduits lui manquent ? Pas moyen, non.

Un agent aussi étrange et agaçant lui manque ? Ce serait étonnant.

Tout le monde sait que Coulson est un robot. Les robots ne sont pas en manque des choses, des gens.

 

Avant de travailler avec Coulson, et découvrir le personnage, ils avaient (pour la plupart) déjà entendu parler de lui.

Parfois même rencontré, pour les plus chanceux.

Jamais ils n'avaient associé, ou pensé associer, Coulson avec « ramper dans des conduits d'aération ».

Ni n'importe quel autre agent, en fait.

 

\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi il fallait s'identifier même dans les conduits ? S'étonne Coulson.

\- Je pense qu'il n'y a pas tant d'agents que ça qui empruntent ce chemin, monsieur, avance Mack.

\- C'était pourtant le moyen idéal d'espionner les conversations qui ne vous concernaient pas.

\- Je n'espionnais pas mes collègues, monsieur.

\- On aurait peut-être dû, sourit, crispé, Coulson. On aurait peut-être repéré Hydra plus tôt.

 

Peut-être.

Peut-être pas.

 

\- Mais... une fois que vous l'aviez trouvé, il suffisait de... commence Fitz, perplexe. De le convaincre de descendre, non ? Pourquoi monter, c'est ça que je ne compr-

\- Essayez de convaincre un agent inconscient de descendre pour se faire soigner. Je vous souhaite bien du courage.

 

C'est encore plus étrange maintenant.

 

\- Vous alliez dans les conduits chercher un agent inconscient _et_ blessé ? (Mack n'en revient pas) Coulson ?

\- J'étais une des rares personnes en qui il avait totalement confiance. Et vous ne vouliez pas qu'il se réveille et se fasse déplacer par un agent inconnu.

 

May soupire.

Plus le sujet « Barton » s'éternise, pires seront les idées et les plans de mission de Coulson ces prochains jours.

 

\- Le seul moyen de le faire aller, et rester, à l'infirmerie c'était que quelqu'un de confiance reste à ses côtés. Et mieux valait que ce soit moi que son autre personne de confiance.

 

Un peu, mon n'veu.

Melinda préfère ne pas imaginer la réaction de Black Widow si elle devrait chasser son charmant mais pénible collègue à travers toute la base pour ensuite traîner son cul (et le reste, de préférence) dans l'aile médicale.

 

\- Mais...

\- Quand toute votre vie vous avez appris à ne pas baisser votre garde, à ne pas rester en place trop longtemps et certainement pas en cas de présence étrangère... l'infirmerie n'est pas l'idéal.

 

Appuyé contre son bureau, une tablette dans les mains, Phil regarde principalement l'écran de celle-ci et non l'équipe avec laquelle il échange pourtant.

 

\- Je peux comprendre qu'à force vous connaissiez le réseau du QG mais... ici ? Qu'est-ce qui le justifie ? À part si May est l'agent en question.

 

May grogne et fusille Mack du regard.

Elle n'est pas l'agent en question.

Et puis quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre...

 

\- May n'est pas l'agent en question.

 

Ça n'étonne personne.

Ils auraient aimé qu'on les surprenne, apprendre que May trouvait refuge dans les conduits, mais ils ne fondaient pas beaucoup d'espoirs là-dessus.

 

\- Pourquoi continuer à les apprendre, alors ?

 

Coulson soupire.

Les yeux rivés sur l'écran, il paraît cette fois les oublier totalement.

 

\- Coulson ? Insiste Simmons.

\- Vous envisagez de le re-recruter ? Suppose Daisy. Il est d'Hydra, vous pensez qu'il a survécu à sa disparition et craignez qu'il nous trouve ?

\- Non et jamais de la vie.

 

Melinda sourit.

La seule idée, pour elle comme pour Phil, que l'agent Barton puisse être d'Hydra est risible.

 

\- Il y a quelques mois, on aurait dit la même chose concernant Ward, fait remarquer un Fitz amer.

\- On ne connaît jamais vraiment ceux avec qui on travaille.

 

Coulson soupire, encore une fois.

May, elle, sourit.

Oui. Vraiment. L'idée que Barton soit de Hydra est amusante.

 

\- Il n'est pas d'Hydra.

\- Il est mort ? Suppose Daisy.

\- Ça expliquerait qu'on soit sûr qu'il ne soit pas d'Hydra, pas que Coulson connaisse les plans, remarque Fitz.

\- Il est parfaitement en vie.

 

Il le sait. Il en est sûr.

Maria l'aurait prévenu s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Elle le prévient dès que Clint ou Natasha est blessé.

 

L'agacement commence à poindre.

S'il y a une chose pire que parler de l'agent Barton... c'est remettre en question sa loyauté.

Surtout après le lavage de cerveau de Loki et tout ce qui en a résulté.

 

\- S'il est si fiable, pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas recruté ? Comme Mack et Bobbi ?

\- Vous voyez la façon dont Hunter parlait d'elle, au début ?

\- Ouais, sourit Fitz.

\- Ils auraient été parfaitement d'accord.

 

Oh que oui, ils l'auraient été.

Ils auraient pu en raconter des vertes et des pas mûres au sujet de leur ex-femme.

Avec les histoires des deux combinés, sauver Jemma de son infiltration chez Hydra n'aurait pas suffit à ce que les autres (Mack, May et Coulson exceptés), lui fassent confiance.

 

\- Il est occupé ailleurs.

 

Fitz est le premier à avoir un vague soupçon.

Il donne un cou de coude à Jemma et, comme souvent, un regard suffit pour que le message passe entre eux.

On ne leur dit pas tout.

 

\- Coulson ? Demande une Simmons mal à l'aise, ayant l'impression très désagréable de marcher sur des œufs. Où est cet agent, actuellement ?

 

Et le silence vient.

Et le silence dure.

Et le silence traîne.

Et le silence s'éternise.

 

\- Coulson ? Tente cette fois Daisy.

\- Vous êtes toujours avec nous ? Essaie Mack.

\- Avec les Avengers, répond May, quand elle constate que Phil n'est effectivement plus parmi eux.

 

Et le silence revient en fanfare !

Ils se regardent tous, choqués, surpris, étonnés, perplexes, un peu perdus aussi.

Quoi ?

 

\- Vous connaissez un Avenger ? Vous en avez rencontré un ?

\- Tous, en fait. À part les petits nouveaux.

 

May profite des mines stupéfaites de ces collègues. Elle s'en délecte, même.

Pas Phil.

Ils ont trop parlé. Ils l'ont perdu.

 

\- Pourquoi vous nous avez jamais dit que vous les connaissiez ? Veut savoir Daisy.

\- Communiquer cette information n'a jamais été jugé pertinent.

 

Mack fronce les sourcils.

Il réfléchit à qui sont les différents Avengers.

 

Captain America ? Pas moyen. Il n'a pas été décongelé assez longtemps pour que Coulson apprenne tous les plans. Et puis c'est Captain America.

Iron Man ? Certainement pas.

Hulk ? Ouais. Non.

Thor ? Probablement pas. Ce mec n'est même pas terrien.

Black Widow ? Non. Pas vu ce qui a été dit.

Les autres ne sont pas les Avengers d'origine.

 

\- Hawkeye, murmure Fitz, qui s'est fait la même réflexion. C'est Hawkeye qui... hein ?

\- Hawkeye ? Daisy demande, les sourcils froncés.

\- Pas celui qu'on remarque le plus, sourit Coulson. Surtout vu ses coéquipiers.

\- Je savais même pas qu'il y avait un... oh. Si. Celui qui tire les flèches, là.

 

Tous les agents du S.H.I.E.L.D acquiescent.

Hawkeye est un nom de code connu, au QG.

L'agent qui a recruté Black Widow. Celui qui est devenu ami avec elle. Un des meilleurs tireurs d'élite et sniper du monde. Peut-être le meilleur.

 

\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il y avait quelqu'un qui tire des flèches dans les Avengers, avoue l'inhumaine.

\- L'agent Barton est exceptionnellement doué.

 

Et c'est au tour des-dits agents de longue date de buguer et s'arrêter net.

 

\- L'agent Barton _est_ Hawkeye ? Souffle Mack. Ça explique beaucoup de choses.

\- Vous pouvez arrêter de faire comme si tout le monde était au courant de ce dont vous parlez ? De faire comme si tout le monde avait été à l'académie et pu apprendre ces histoires ?

\- L'agent Barton est un vrai chieur mais aussi un des meilleurs agents de terrain. Il va souvent... _allait_ souvent squatter dans les labos, en R &D, tout ça, pour travailler sur les prototypes de ses armes avant de nous laisser les finaliser, explique Simmons.

 

Fitz trépigne sur place.

Jemma sourit. L'enthousiasme de son meilleur ami fait plaisir à voir.

Il ressemble à un enfant la veille de Noël.

 

* * *

 

Steve fixe le plafond.

Tony fixe le plafond.

Bruce fixe le plafond.

Thor fixe le plafond.

Sam fixe le plafond.

Wanda fixe le plafond.

Vision fixe aussi le plafond.

Natasha, blasée, se demande pourquoi tout le monde fixe le plafond.

 

\- Pourquoi vous faites tous cette tête ? Soupire-t-elle, enfin.

 

Tony hausse un sourcil.

Il la regarde. Il re-regarde le plafond. Il la regarde encore une fois, pour la forme.

Il soupire lui aussi.

 

\- Ça me semble évident, pourtant, répond Sam.

\- Depuis le temps, vous ne devriez plus être étonnés.

 

Les épaules de Steve s'affaissent.

Tony ferme les yeux et, quand il les rouvre, c'est pour continuer à fixer ce maudit plafond.

Bon sang... qu'il déteste ce plafond. Et l'idiot qui s'y cache, accessoirement.

 

\- Faudra qu'on fasse sérieusement un truc contre ça, grommelle-t-il. C'est pas mon trip, de devoir aller le chercher là-haut à chaque fois.

 

Les autres sourient.

 

\- Et pourquoi c'est toujours moi, vous pouvez me le rappeler ?

\- Y a que toi qui passe, sourit Sam. Steve et Thor resteraient bloqués. Bruce c'est même pas la peine et...

\- Toi ? Nat ? Wanda ?

\- Il te fait confiance.

\- Et à quoi sert la confiance quand il s'agit de faire descendre des conduits d'aération un mec inconscient ou endormi ?

 

Un point pour lui.

Il ne faut pourtant que quelques secondes pour que la réponse (une réponse, en tout cas) lui soit fournie.

Merci Romanov.

 

\- Au cas où il ne reste pas inconscient.

\- C'est ça, râle Tony. Bon, Steve, tu me fais monter, qu'on en finisse avec ce cirque.

 

Un instant plus tard, Tony est à plat ventre dans les conduits.

Comme chaque fois, il se fait la promesse de les rendre inaccessibles... ou au moins plus large, qu'on puisse se déplacer correctement.

Il a comme l'impression que s'il bloque l'accès, Clint réussira encore à s'y réfugier.

 

\- Vous savez qu'un jour, vous risquez de devoir récupérer deux mecs inconscients là-haut, parce que je suis pas fan de ces randonnées.

\- Tais-toi et rampe, s'amuse Steve.

\- Tss. Je vous en foutrais, du bon Captain, moi. Tu es une horrible personne, Rogers. Une horrible personne, tu entends !

 

Et Tony rampe.

Il ne se tait pas, par contre, mais il rampe.

Personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il la ferme vraiment, de toute façon.

 

\- Merde. Je l'ai.

 

Iron Man tend une main et, du bout de l'index, appuie dans la joue de Clint.

Officiellement, il veut savoir s'il est réveillé ou pas. Officieusement, ça l'éclate.

Les chances pour que Barton soit conscient sont faibles, donc bon...

 

Si tel est le cas, si Clint est réveillé, il ne le sera pas longtemps.

Tony compte bien l'assommer, s'il n'est pas inconscient, pour lui faire regretter de l'avoir obligé à ramper là-haut.

 

\- Clint ? Murmure-t-il quand même, approchant autant que faire se peut. Clint ?

 

Rien.

Niet.

Nada.

 

\- Les gars ? On est pas loin de la sortie donc je vais juste le tirer là-bas, annonce-t-il avant de marmonner. Je sais pas trop comment je vais faire mais bon. Ça sera le couloir du deuxième, entre le home cinéma et l'espace de tir. Steve, Thor, vous réceptionnez le paquet. Il est fragile et en mauvais état, je vous préviens. Je pense qu'on devrait le renvoyer pour avoir un modèle pas défectueux. Il doit encore être sous garanti.

 

Tony connaît sa Tour sur le bout des doigts.

Il la connaît depuis toujours.

C'est lui qui a fait les plans. Avec Pepper.

C'est la Tour de Pepper à 16%, après tout.

 

Il la connaît presque sur le bout des doigts.

Jusqu'à ce que l'équipe vienne squatter, il n'avait jamais cru nécessaire de connaître les conduits, où ils commencent et où ils se terminent. Quelles grilles existent et sont suffisamment larges pour qu'un humain puisse y passer ?

Non.

Jusqu'à Clint, ça n'était pas dans la liste des choses qu'il est pertinent de connaître.

 

\- Il faisait ça aussi, au S.H.I.E.L.D ?

\- Oui, se contente Natasha.

 

« Oui » n'était pas la réponse attendue.

« Non » l'était, bien sûr.

Tony s'imaginait déjà pester auprès de Clint et lui demander pourquoi il lui infligeait ça, pourquoi il ne l'aimait pas.

Il ne peut pas.

 

\- Fury devait être dingue... constate-t-il. Vous faisiez comment, du coup, faute de Tony pour grimper ?

\- Coulson.

 

Wanda et Sam sont les deux seuls à ne jamais avoir rencontré l'agent.

Ils en ont entendu parler, par contre. Et pas qu'un peu.

 

\- Agent allait ramper dans les conduits ?

\- Oui. Clint réagissait mal avec n'importe qui d'autre. Et hors de question que j'y aille.

 

Tony regarde le visage pâle mais brillant de sueur de l'archer qu'il est en train de traîner.

 

\- Je remplace Coulson ? Il me fait à ce point confiance ?

\- Ouais. Insensé, je sais.

 

Natasha, et les autres non plus, n'a pas besoin de voir la tête de Stark pour savoir qu'il n'en revient pas.

Clint est méfiant, comme n'importe quel espion.

Comme n'importe qui avec un passé comme le sien.

Comme n'importe qui dès lors qu'il s'agit de faire confiance à Tony Stark.

 

Qu'il fasse confiance à Coulson, son officier supérieur et responsable de mission, est une chose.

Qu'il fasse confiance à Natasha, avec qui il allait sur le terrain, en est une autre.

Qu'il se fie à ses équipiers quand ils sont appelés... OK, tant mieux. C'est plus pratique comme ça, en plus.

Quand ils sont en sécurité à la maison, par contre, et que ce soit lui, Tony, qui n'était pas considéré comme suffisamment fiable et stable pour l'initiative Avengers, c'est...

 

\- Je me ferais pas confiance, à sa place.

\- Personne ne te ferait confiance, à sa place, Tony, rétorque d'emblée Steve (et il n'y a bien que Tony pour ne pas s'en étonner. On dirait qu'il est le seul à ne pas prendre Cap pour un saint!).

\- Je fais passer les jambes. Vous êtes là ? Vous me dites quand je peux le mettre dans la boîte aux lettres.

 

Ce n'est pas utile.

Il sent immédiatement à quel moment Steve attrape les jambes de Clint.

Lentement, Tony fait passer l'archer, protégeant sa tête autant qu'il le peut.

Ses craintes disparaissent vraiment lorsque Thor dit à son tour que c'est bon, il le tient.

 

\- Dégagez le passage, je saute.

 

Il saute.

 

Tony regarde tout de suite Clint, allongé au sol, se faisant rapidement examiner par Bruce et Natasha.

Ils savent quoi faire avec cet idiot.

 

\- Bon. J'vous le laisse. J'ai besoin d'un verre.

\- Tony... appelle Vision.

\- Non. Je... verre.

\- Tony, soupire Wanda. Tu sais, Clint n'est pas le seul à te faire confiance.

 

Il la regarde.

Elle le regarde.

Ils se regardent.

 

\- Deux verres. J'ai besoin de deux verres.

 

 

 


End file.
